So Far Away
by AnimeFetish
Summary: (Chapter 7 up)Pan's an assassin who lives in the shadow of her uncle, but what happens when she's sent on a mission to clean up his mess? Pan's on a mission to assassinate the lavender haired leader of the Human Force on planet Earth, but what happenes wh
1. Moon Baby

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy writes Akira Toriyama.

Ok, people…I hate repeating myself, but this story like all the others is totally mine! Anyone who says otherwise can take it up with me or be shot!

Ok, some of you might now that this was originally a Bra and 17 fan fiction titled "Results May Vary", but I like this story so much I wanna turn it into a Pan and Trunks because they're my favorite couple.

This story is totally AU and everyone is way WAY out of character! I'm just going to post this first chapter and see how things go.

****

Erm…I fixed this chapter 'cause I still had Bra's name written in places and it was confusing people…sorry about that.

****

Pan- 18

Trunks- 21

Bra- 19

Goten- 20

Juunanagou- 19

Marron- 21

Make up other ages as you please.

So Far Away

Chapter 1

Moon Baby

__

Saiyans: A might race of fools consumed with pride, they know nothing. Saiyans are almost like children if you think about it. Something doesn't go the way they want and they throw a fit, destroying everything that they get their hands on.

Saiyan men are the worst, thinking only of themselves. No love for their wives or children. The main reason for claiming a mate wasn't for love, but reproduction and pleasure. Saiyan's are truly a sad race of cold hearts, though they always came out on top in whatever they came up against.

Saying such things could have a person sent to the torture chamber to have they're tongue removed. Who would have the guts to speak so ill mannered of the Saiyan race then Son Pan.

After the death of her parents and grandparents, King Vegeta adopted her and her uncle even though he hated Goku with a passion. Being Saiyans, he accepted them as his own. What better way to stick it to Goku then turning the last living members of his family into cold killers?

They also filled a missing gap in his heart. Both his children where long lost to him. Princess Bra and Prince Trunks. They were traders by nature. They left Planet Vegeta to join the Human Resistance force on earth. They didn't think it was right turning them into slaves on their own planet. He hadn't seen them in more then 4 years.

To Pan, living on Planet Vegeta was no picnic. Being the adopted daughter of the king of all Saiyan's wasn't easy, constantly having someone fallowing you, catering to your every need. It sounds great, but after while you find yourself feeling like a helpless child.

Naturally, she was taught to fight and control her Saiyan powers, but not long after her 16th birthday, she found herself to be more powerful then half the King's personal bodyguards.

Of course, she was expected to be powerful, after all she was the child of Gohan, grand daughter of Goku, earning her a spot in his Top Assassins List, but no matter what she did or how hard she tried, she could never beat her uncle.

Goten was the leader on Vegeta's Assassins, leaving Pan 2nd in command. Something she didn't take lightly. Ever since she was little, she was used to winning. She ruled in everything that she did until it came to her uncle. Soon Vegeta was no longer sending her out on missions.

Whenever there was a problem, Goten was always called and Pan was left in her room staring at the ceiling, wondering why she bothered to breath anymore. Killing herself was more tempting then her mother and fathers constant bellowing of marriage to a young Saiyan man.

The idea of marrying a Saiyan made her nocuous, but marriage to another race was forbidden even though her own father had broken that law when he married her adoptive mother. Disgrace should have come to the family when he married a weak human woman, but he didn't care. Unlike most Saiyans, Vegeta loved his wife.

He took her adoptive mother, Bulma, after the destruction of the human race on Earth, turning it into a slave planet where humans dug up natural minerals for Saiyan prophet. They lived like animals, being sold to the highest bidder. Pan found it to be disgusting.

Nothing was pleasurable to her as the days passed, having to sit around the dinner table listening to Goten tell Vegeta how he's got the human resistance on earth on the run. Soon she stopped showing up for dinner entirely, not that anyone noticed.

Living the life of a Saiyan Princess just wasn't everything it's cracked up to be…

………………………………................................................................................

"You there, boy!" Vegeta shouted from her throne at a nervous looking human slave, who jumped and fell into a table.

"Yes, sir!" He replied, fumbling to keep a glass vase from hitting the floor and shattering to pieces.

Vegeta took a deep breath in annoyance as the vase did indeed shatter at the young boy's feet. "Summon the princess at once! I must speak with her and I'm not taking no for an answer from her!"

Yes, my lord! Of course, my lord! I've very sorry, my lord!" The boy rambled loudly, trying to pick up the pieces of the broken vase.

"Just leave it and summon my daughter!" Vegeta yelled, getting to his feet in a fury.

"Sorry my lord! How stupid of me!" The boy stuttered, running for the throne rooms doors.

When the doors closed, Vegeta took his seat next to his wife. "I don't see why you insist on keeping these young human kids as slaves. They would do better in the mines."

Bulma smiled as a thick vein popped out of Vegeta's forehead. "Calm yourself, you know what happened last time."

Vegeta grunted and turned his gaze from her. "These humans…they bring more trouble then they're worth."

"Your forgetting I'm human, Vegeta. I hope your not implying that I'm more trouble then I'm worth." She said coyly.

Vegeta caught her playfulness and turned back to his blue haired beauty. "Your worth all the trouble in the world, my love."

Bulma smiled as Vegeta fed into her ego. "That's what I thought." She said, putting her hand out to him.

Vegeta took her hand and placed a single kiss upon it then looked up at her. "Can't we rid ourselves of humans after we've sucked their planet dry?"

"You're thinking ahead of yourself once again. We've only just begun to tap the natural minerals the Earth has to offer. I'd give it another 5 years then maybe you can do away with the humans." Bulma said, sneering in the opposite direction on her husband. She really did love Vegeta, but she was human after all.

……………………………….................................................................................

Somewhere deep within the palace walls the young human boy made his way to a mass of giant doors reading "KEEP OUT!" written in red spray paint. Leave it to Pan to be the rebel.

He knocked, but no one answered. He slowly cracked one of the doors to Pan's room and was hit hard with the smells of burning incense of jasmine. He slid into the room curiously and felt a warm tingling sensation growing inside of him.

He fallowed a strand of red lights when he hit a set of five red steps. He walked up them slowly, coming to a large bed with giant, red silk bed curtains hanging freely around it. The young boy gulped and moved one side of the curtain out of the way to peer inside the dark mass of red and black silk sheets.

In the mess of pillows and blankets, he found the soft flesh of the Princess' back as she lay on her stomach, a silk sheet hanging loosely around her waist. The young boy began to shake with nervousness as he realized she was naked.

"Um, Prin…Princess." He stuttered.

Pan groaned and turned to side as two Saiyan males appeared on both sides of her. The boys face became pale as he turned to leave the room in embarrassment when a hand gripped his shoulder tightly.

"You're not getting away with coming in and waking me up without telling me why." Pan said in a husky voice.

"Sorry, Princess." He said, turning back to face her.

Pan was sitting up in bed, clutching the sheet to her breast lazily. "Let me guess, my father sent you?" She asked coldly, sliding off the side of the bed.

"Yes, he wished to speak with you." He answered, fallowing her down the steps.

"Haven't spoken to him in weeks. Probably wants me to do some shit job." She mumbled, slamming her hip into the side of her vanity mirror in the dark. "Goddamn it!" She growled, hitting the light switch on the side of the wall.

Everything in the room lit up as the red lights faded. Pan sat down in front of her mirror and pulled a cigarette out of it's case.

"Smoking isn't good for you Princess."

Pan laughed, lighting it. "You only live once." She said, blowing the smoke in his direction causing him to cough. "If my father wants to see me, he's going to have to wait. Tell him that, will you?"

The boy bowed and left Pan's sight.

"Poor kid, this place has him scared shitless." She said, chuckling to herself. "Imagine that."

"What do you mean, I'll have to wait!!" Vegeta shouted, getting to his feet.

"That's what the Princess told me to tell you, my lord." The boy said, cowering before him in hopes of not getting a lashing.

"Who does she think she is! I wait for no one!" Vegeta barked slamming his fist down on his arm rests. The blood vein in his forehead was being to bulge like never before. You could actually see the blood rushing through it.

"Vegeta! You're going to have a heart attack if you don't calm down. Maybe she has a good reason for making us wait." Bulma said in her daughter's defiance.

"We'll see about that!" Vegeta growled, sitting down. "You may go!"

"Yes, sir!" The boy squeaked, running from the throne room.

Not long after, Pan had dressed and was making her way through the halls.

"Get the hell out of my way!" She shouted, knocking Saiyan guard to the side as if they were nothing. "Why the hell are you standing in the halls anyway? Don't you have something better to be doing like kissing my father's ass, so he doesn't rid himself of you!" She shouted slamming the throne room doors open.

Servants already in the room grabbed the doors and held them open as Pan stood before them with her hands on her hips. "You called." She snapped, glaring at her father.

"Pan, how nice it is for you to grace us with your presence." Vegeta said, trying to control his temper.

"Huh!" She chucking, walking towards her mother and father. "What is it this time?" She asked.

"Since your bringing it up so soon, I'm sending you off on a job." He answered.

Pan nodded her head and put her hands back on her hips. "I should have guessed. You always send me off one some bullshit assignment when Goten gets all the important ones leaving him to claim all the glory."

Vegeta just about jumped out of his seat when Bulma grabbed his arm. "That's not true, Pan." She said, narrowing her eyes on him. "The human rebels on Earth have taken another mining camp. Goten has been unable to track the leader-."

"Oh, so you're asking me to bail out your great leader, huh? Ha!" Pan snapped.

"No, that's not what we're asking. Goten doesn't need bailing out, he just needs your help." Bulma said calmly.

"Goten is good at taking things by force. He's not an assassin like you. We haven't needed you in such a long time because we never knew where the leader of the Human Resistance Force of Earth was, but we think we've found him." Vegeta explained.

Pan put her hand under her chain and smacked her lips together. "You want me to go behind enemy lines and kill the leader of the Human Resistance."

"Exactly."

"Why can't Goten just send his men in and do it?" Pan asked, not liking the idea.

"He'll catch wind of what's going on and flee before Goten and the others can reach him. It's a job for my top assassin. You're the only one who knows how to infiltrate the enemy and kill their leader before anyone notices."

Pan laughed hysterically aloud at her father. "All of a sudden I'm your top assassin! Oh, that's funny!"

Before Vegeta could say another word, the palace rooms flew open once again as Goten came walking in with a giant smile on his face.

Vegeta's face automatically lit up with joy. "Goten! Welcome home!"

"It's good to be home." He replied, walking up and standing next to Pan. "How's my niece? Did you miss me?" He asked, putting his arm around her shoulder.

Pan leaned away and narrowed her eyes. "You were gone?" She asked.

"You're such a kidder, Pan!" He said obnoxiously, slapping her on the back.

Pan was jolted forward and threw her elbow back expecting to hit him in the chest, but hit nothing for Goten had left her side to hugs his mother. "Dumb ass…"

"What was that?" Vegeta asked.

"Nothing…" She lied, crossing her arms.

'Look at them! Acting as though he's god! He's not better then anyone else!' Pan thought, feeling anger build up inside of her.

"We were just asking your sister if she would take the job." Vegeta said as Goten left the throne to stand next to his sister again.

"Really?" He said, turning to her. "Are you accepting?" He asked.

Pan felt like walking up to her father and strangling the life from him that very moment. She would have told her parents to kiss off, but not with Goten standing there. Knowing they needed her to do something he couldn't meant nothing to her, but having Goten know she could do something he couldn't…was glorious!

"Yeah, I'll accept." She said proudly.

"That's great!" Goten said, smacking her on the shoulder once more.

Pan clenched her teeth and returned the savor, knocking Goten forward, smiling stupidly.

Goten paid no attention as he turned back to their parents. "I almost forgot! I'm engaged for marriage!"

Pan's jaw just about dropped off as Vegeta and Bulma seemed to be filled with joy.

'What moron of a woman did he trick into marrying him?' Pan wondered as Marron came walking into the throne room.

"I know you wanted me to marry a Saiyan woman, but my heart tells me otherwise. Marron and I are in love." Goten said, pulling her into his arms.

"Are you sure about this, Goten?" Bulma asked.

"Sure as I'll ever be!" He answered.

Vegeta patted Goten on the back. "Then we'll have a celebration to congratulate the both of you!"

Pan would have reached up and torn the hair from her head if it wasn't for the pride she took in her looks.

'Of course! They celebrate when I'm leaving! That's just like them!' She through leaving the room in a silent tantrum.

Marron was the only one who seemed to notice and came running after Pan. "Wait!" She called.

Pan rolled her eyes and turned. "What?" She snapped.

"I know you're upset that I'm marrying your uncle, but-"

Pan's face crunched in disbelief. "I'm not upset because you're marrying my uncle!" She hissed.

Marron smiled. "It's ok, you can tell me."

God, she wanted to punch Marron in her stupid blonde head, but held herself back. "You're not getting it."

"If you're not upset why are you leaving?" She asked, stupidly.

"I've been sent on a mission because Goten can't handle it himself! Now, if you don't mind, I have to prep my ship!" Pan yelled, leaving her in the hallway.

………………………………..............................................................................

In the docking room of the palace, Pan chased every living soul from the area, throwing things at anything that moved.

"I should be glad to be rid of this place!" She shouted, turning to her ship.

"Jeez, I'm surprise dad hasn't given you to his precious son! I guess they left you alone because you're my pride and joy." She said, looking up at a giant red spaceship.

"I guess it's time to go, just the two of us like it used to be." She said, beginning to walk up the onramp.

"Pan, wait!" A young girl shouted, waving her hands into the air.

"Paris, what are you doing here?" Pan asked.

"I want to come with you." She answered.

Pan signed and shook her head. "I can't take you with me this time. It's too dangerous. I'll be going into the middle of the Human Resistance Force on Earth."

"I don't care. That's even more of a reason for me to go with you, so your not alone and don't get into trouble." Paris whined.

"I'm sorry; this is something I have to do on my own…to prove myself." Pan said, pressing a large red button on the side of the ship, which triggered the bay door to shut.

"Pan, it's not fair!" Paris shouted as the docking doors opened and Pan fired up the engines.

"I'd leave if you don't wanna become BBQ, Paris." She said, readying the ship.

Paris ran from the room as Pan's engines hit full power and she blasted out of the docking bay into the night sky of Planet Vegeta. Pan flopped down into her chair, letting one leg hang over the armrest, as Planet Vegeta got smaller and smaller from her window view from space. "Bet they don't even know I'm gone." She said turning to her controls.


	2. Worlds Collide

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy writes Akira Toriyama.

Ok, people…I hate repeating myself, but this story like all the others is totally mine! Anyone who says otherwise can take it up with me or be shot!

****

Pan- 18

Trunks- 21

Bra- 19

Goten- 20

Juunanagou- 19

Marron- 21

Make up other ages as you please.

So Far Away

Chapter 2

Worlds Collide

As Pan's ship founds it's way towards the barren wastelands of Earth, she sat, staring out the window. Something about this mission just didn't seem right. She didn't understand why she was sent to Earth to kill one person. Surely, after the human's leader was done for they would find another to take his place.

She couldn't help, but think there was more to this story when he father was telling her, but figured she might as well get something out of being on Earth without her brother being there as her ship docked the landing strip not far from the mines.

"Earth," She said, looking at the humans as they were forced to work. "What a shit hole."

As her ship touched down, swarms of Saiyan guards surrounded her.

"I'm never going to get a moments peace." She said, opening the bay doors. Two Saiyan Generals greeted her as she set foot on the crusted earth floor. There wasn't the slightest hint of plant life as she peered over the mountains of grayish brown rocks and dirt.

"We're glad to see you made it here safely, Princess." Said one of the female generals.

Pan rolled her eyes ignoring her words entirely. Leave it to one of her own kind to think she wasn't capable of flying a spaceship. Just what had her uncle been telling people?

"We trust you'll be doing your job and leaving as soon as possible. This place isn't suitable for our Princess." Said the leading man in command. He was a very young and attractive Android with shoulder length black hair, crystal blue eyes, wearing thick armor.

"Who's in charge?" Pan asked, looking around questionably, though she already knew the answer.

"I am," The young Android answered. "Four Star General, Juunanagou."

Pan's nose twitched as she raised her eyebrows. "So, you'll be giving the orders around here?"

The General hesitated for a moment, thinking his reply over carefully. "Yes, I've been giving the orders as I receive them from Plant Vegeta from our king."

Pan chuckled, crossing her arms. One thing was for sure…this one wasn't stupid. He wasn't going to give her the pleasure of busting her ego on telling him off for thinking he was still in charge as long as she was around.

"Well, Mr. Four Star General Juunanagou. I don't want to be bothered while I'm here. I'm sure my father has filled you in on my mission and-"

"Let's talk in my office, Princess." He interrupted hastily.

Pan growled, glancing at the others standing around them. She caught on quickly; the mountains must have been swarming with human resistant forces just waiting to hear what the arrival of the Alien Princess meant.

"As you wish, but let's get one thing straight. I take orders from no one." She snapped.

A cocky smirk flashed across the Android's face as he turned to lead her to their Military Base. "Of course, a woman of your stature should be giving orders, not taking them." He replied hotly.

Pan put her hands on her hips and tilted her eyes at him. He was flirting with her…shamelessly. There was something charming about him, she had to admit. At lease he knew how to avoid her wrath, maybe he would feed into her ego.

She fallowed him to the doors of the base cautiously. Earth was new and she didn't know much about humans. She had to be ready for anything as her uncle once said. "Humans are so unpredictable; you never know when they'll do something incredibly stupid." She was just waiting for some moron human to jump out at her…that would be the worst mistake of their miserable life.

"You know, General. No one likes a kiss ass. You'll make the others jealous if I give you all the attention." She said, teasingly as he slid his access card through the security lock.

He turned with his arm facing the doors, welcoming her, as they slid open. "I'd never think of it, Princess." He said, smiling smugly.

Pan put her hands down to her sides and stepped in front of him under the doors. "Just remember, General. I am the Princess and any ill-mannered advances will result in you losing a limb or two."

He turned and watched her walk away as the doors closed behind him. He couldn't help, but check her out in her tight leather pants. You'd have to be daft to not want to watch every movement the curves of her body made as she walked.

The Android shook his head clear as he came to realization; she was doing it on purpose. The flicking of her jet-black hair had given her away as she glanced back at him. She was hot and she knew it.

After she was adopted, her father made a written law stating that every male had to abide by it or suffer consequence.

**__**

Any man caught touching the King's daughter will be sentenced to having his hands lopped off at the wrists

…well, what the King doesn't know won't hurt them.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Princess. I don't think much of the ill-mannered ness would be coming from me." He said fallowing her down the hall as Saiyan Guards and other personnel moved out of the way.

Pan smirked and slightly nodded her head. Well, he was right…the King's law never said she couldn't touch them. Besides, why shouldn't she have any fun while on a mission? Goten does…it's time she gets hers.

"It's this way to the right." He said, turning her down the hallway. They stopped at a large metal door reading "**General Juunanagou's office**"

Pan rolled her eyes. "Couldn't get anything bigger?" She asked, mockingly.

He pulled out his security card again and opened the door before walking in. Pan crossed her arms and tried not to look too impressed. His office didn't look like an ordinary office at all. Instead of your ordinary metal desk and chairs, he sat in a black leather chair in front of an oak desk with a large sofa in front of that and a giant brick fire place to the right.

"Are you sure this is your office, General?" She asked, sitting down on the sofa, crossing her legs.

He tried to ignore her skirt line which had ran further up her thighs by leaning against the fire place and staring into it.

"This isn't where I hold my normal meetings. I'm going to be here for a long time, so I figure I'd better make myself comfortable." He said, glancing over at her. She'd leaned back on the sofa and spread her arms along the top of it so every curve was visible to him.

"Well, if this is what your "office" looks like, I can't wait to see your bedroom." She said, slyly.

The Android almost choked and straightened his stance. "Getting down to business," He said, taking his set at the desk a crossed from her. "Your father wished for you to infiltrate the enemy's base and kill their leader as quickly as possible and return home tomorrow."

Pan slammed her hands down on the sofa and jumped up out of her seat. "What!" She shouted. "How can he expect me to find where they're hiding by tonight! I don't even know where to start looking and if I do find them what makes him think it's going to be as easy as it sounds?!"

"He also said to send you home right away if you felt you couldn't handle it. I think it was something about Goten having to bail you out like always." He said, rubbing his chin in thought.

Pan's right eye twitched. "He said that?" She asked, trying to control her temper.

He smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Yes, but I don't agree. Being under Goten's command was…well, let's just say everyone was happy when he left to get married, leaving me in command."

Pan smirked and sat on the corner of his desk, feeling a change in mood. "I wouldn't be too sure on that one. Goten may have left you in charge, but I'm here and I've always been second in command, therefore I'll be the one giving all the orders."

"Don't get too head strong, Princess. The King has given me strike orders that I'm not to let you out of my sight until you've accomplished your job and are on your way back to Planet Vegeta."

"That's bullshit!" Pan shouted as her temper started to rise. "I'm not a little girl anymore! He can't do this to me! I'm a goddamn **ASSASSIN**! Assassins don't have babysitters!"

He sighed deeply and leaned closer to her. "He just wants to make sure you do your job. He thinks you'll fall astray from your mission."

"Of course he does." She said, noticing him admiring her once again. She suddenly smirked and leaned closer to him. "I just want to have a little fun while I'm here, don't you want to have a little fun?" She asked, grabbing his metal shoulder armor, and pulled his lips close to hers.

"Um, this is a mining slave plant, Princess." He said nervously. "You're not going to find anything with the word fun in it."

Pan pouted and ran her hand a crossed his cheek and down his neck. "I don't know about that." She said seductively, batting her eyelashes at him. "Sounds like you haven't had any fun in a long time and I can think of a few _activities_ you might enjoy." She said, breathing hot air into his ear. "How long as if been, General?" She asked, biting on his earlobe. "Since you've been with a woman?"

The Android closed his eyes tight trying to control his urges. "Don't temp me." He pleaded.

Pan smirked. "Don't you find me attractive? I know you do…you haven't been this close to a girl like me in a long time. I _know_ you want to, so stop fighting."

"Damn it." He said quietly, giving into her. He grabbed her wrists roughly and threw her to the desk. Pan smirked wildly and wrapped her legs around his waist as he leaned over her.

"Watch those hands…you might wake up one morning to find them hanging on my father's wall." Pan said, playfully as he traced kisses down her neck.

"Guess I'll make sure not to use my hands." He said, barring his face in the mounds of her breasts.

Suddenly without warning, his office door flew open with his second in command standing in the doorway looking very shaken. "Sir!" He shouted.

The Android jumped up off Pan and moved as far away from her as possible. "Uh, what is it?" He asked, becoming nervous as Pan stood up and straightened her skirt, irritated.

"The rebels have stormed the dinning halls! Their leader is with them! We can't hold them back." He explained.

"What?!" He said, turning to face Pan who was smiling deviously.

"Good, I've been waiting for a good fight! If their leader really is here, they've made my job easier." She said, running from the room.

On the way out of his office, Juunanagou grabbed his second general by his shoulder and stopped him. "I'm going to trust that your not going to tell anyone what you've just seem between the Princess and I."

"No, sir. As your friend." He answered.

Pan ran to the front doors and opened them to find herself in what looked to be a battlefield. Saiyans and humans ran about everywhere fighting one another. She had to admit, some of the humans were pretty good fighters, though the only way she could tell who were human and who were Saiyans was all the humans were forced to have their heads shaved at one time or another to keep the spread of lice down.

Most of the humans were surrounding a very large human male who looked as though he hadn't had his head shaved for a while. She figured he had to be there leader or they wouldn't be protecting him the way they were.

"Hey you!" Pan shouted, pointing at him.

He stopped and turned to see who was shouted at him.

"Come down here, so I can kill you and put an end to your _little_ resistance!" She said, running towards the pile of humans who were rushing the Military walls of the dinning hall.

Some of them tried attacking her, but she quickly put a halt to it by punching one in the stomach and throwing another into a charging group. She was almost to him when a foot came out of nowhere, hitting her in the face. She fell backwards and shook her head in confusion as she sat up.

How the hell did she miss that!? _No human _was capably of landing such a powerful blow that would knock her off her feet. As she held the right side of her face, she shook her head trying to force the blur from her eyes as a figure stood in front of her.

She looked up to find a human dressed in all black with a mask over their face and a hood over their head. All she could see was their eyes. She figured this was the one who had slipped the kick in when her guard was down. She also figured she made a mistake of thinking the big guy was the leader…the one dressed in black was obviously the leader, no one else could have gotten her off her guard so easily.

The one standing before her chuckled and shook their head as though they were saying, "What were you thinking!"

Pan clenched her teeth and got to her feet. "You're going to regret that, human scum!"


	3. Unexpected

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy writes Akira Toriyama.

Ok, people…I hate repeating myself, but this story like all the others is totally mine! Anyone who says otherwise can take it up with me or be shot!

****

Pan- 18

Trunks- 21

Bra- 19

Goten- 20

Juunanagou- 19

Marron- 21

Make up other ages as you please.

So Far Away

Chapter 3

Unexpected

He put his hand out and beckoned her towards him tauntingly. Everyone around them seemed to have cleared out in fear of being caught between the crossfire.

Pan dusted herself off and smirked. What a fool, thinking he was any match for her. She'd gone against stronger species and never got a scratch. This human wasn't going to be a challenge at all. She figured maybe two minutes tops and her job would be done.

Pan lunged at him with her fist close, waiting to make contacted, but found herself hitting the ground once again.

"What the hell!!" She shouted, lifting herself off the ground. She looked around, but he was nowhere in sight. Something taped her on the head hard from behind. She turned and found him standing there, hopping up and down, almost as if he was trying to piss her off.

That was it! No more playing games. She was going to get rid of this pain in the neck! No wonder why everyone wanted him dead.

She closed her fist and swung at him, but she didn't make it very far as his hand closed down on her's. There was a giant bust of energy as the force of him grabbing her fist forced her back. Her hair blow wildly into the hair as the heels of her feet dug into the earth beneath her.

Pan's eyes grew wide as her bottom lip begun to tremble. There was no way…no way he just did that. How could a weak human be able to stop her in her tracks? She was the best fighters on Planet Vegeta. Something had to be wrong…she was missing something.

He stared into her eyes and smirked through his mask as another dressed in black jumped over both of them. It was a woman, Pan figured. There was a mask covering their face, but they had feminine eyes and shoulder length teal hair, and, it was kind of hard to miss the two mounds protruding from her chest.

"We've got it, Trunks! Stop messin' around and let's get the hell out of here!" The girl said, turning and jumping the base walls as if they were nothing.

Pan glared as he glanced back at her and dropped her fist.

"You're not going anywhere! We're not finished!" Pan said running towards him as the humans started to retreat.

"Heh!" He laughed in a low voice, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a white powder substance, which he threw into her eyes.

Pan winced in pain and stumbled backwards, rubbing her eyes. The burning was worse then any wound she had ever received and she had her fair share. She tired to see through the pain, but it only made things worse, opening her eyes.

As he turned to flee with his apparent partner in black, Pan reached out and pulled the hood from his head, taking some of his hair with it. He growled as a lock of lavender hair was pulled from his head and flung his elbow backwards, hitting Pan in the face.

She fell to the ground on her knees, one hand over her eyes and the other clutching the small chunk of lavender hair as he jumped the wall.

"Damn it!" Pan shouted, trying to get to her feet.

"Princess!" General Juunanagou said distraughtly. "Are you alright?" He asked, helping her to her feet gently.

Pan growled and pushed him away, still rubbing her eyes. "I'm fine you moron! Just get me some damn water!" She ordered.

"Of course! Give me your water, soldier!" He shouted, pointing at a Saiyan guards. "Give me your water canteen!"

"Yes, sir." He replied, hanging it over.

"Here." Lee said, holding it to Pan.

She snacked it from him and poured it into her hand, splashing it into her eyes. "That dirty cheater…" She hissed, slowly opening her stinging eyes.

"What happened?" Juunanagou asked, trying to help her as she stumbled towards the doors of the main building.

"What does it look like!? That bitch cheated!" She snapped, pushing him away again.

"Bitch?" He asked, sliding his card in the door.

"Yes, bitch! You know the one I was fighting." She said, walking to his office.

"That wasn't a-"

Pan cut him off by walking passed him into his office, after opening the door. She plopped down on the couch and continued rubbing her eyes.

"It still hurts!" She whimpered.

"I know you're not the first to get a face full of their "Wonder Dust" as they call it." He said, opening a cupboard. "I'm surprised you're handling it so well. All the other soldiers had to be sent to hospital wing."

He pulled some bottles and cotton balls out of the cupboard and knelt down in front of her. "Here, this will help." He said, pouring some liquid from one of the bottles onto the cotton ball. She tried shoving him away, but he grabbed her hand and blotted the growing red flesh around her eyes.

"Rubbing just makes the pain worse. All you're doing is grinding it further in." He explained.

Pan sighed as the pain lessened. "Wish you would have told me that earlier."

Juunanagou smiled and pulled out a smile bottle of eye drops. "Would you have listened to me?" He asked.

"No, I guess not." She said, glancing to the side.

"I didn't think so, now lay back and let me put some eye drops in. It'll help with the redness." He said, laying her along the couch.

"If this does anything permanent to my completion, I'm going to kill her." She growled as he dropped a few into her eyes.

"I think you mean him."

Pan looked up at him confused. "No, I mean her." She said lifting the lock of hair still clenched in her fist. "I pulled some of her hair out after she threw that shit in my face. I guess it wasn't their leader like I thought it was"

Juunanagou looked at the lavender hair and sighed. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but it was the leader and she's a he."

Pan shook her head. "But I thought all human males were forced to have their heads shaved." She asked.

"Yes, all humans in captivity."

"My father told me all humans were in captivity at one point in time. He said they just escaped." Pan argued.

"That's a lie." He said, shaking his head. "They were never in captivity to begin with."

"They?" She questioned.

"Him and his sister." He answered.

Pan looked off to the right and thought of the woman who spoke to him. "Trunks..."

"Yes, Trunks... His sister goes by Bra. You've never heard of them, have you?" He asked curiously.

"No, should I have?" She said trying to sit up as everything started going blurry. "Ohh, I'm getting dizzy."

………………………………................................................................................

That was one of the many rules Saiyans had to follow. Under no circumstance were they to tell Bra or Goten about Vegeta's treacherous spawn.

………………………………................................................................................

He pushed her back down and continued putting the liquid around her eyes. "You need to rest until the effects pass. The powders some kind of drug…"

Pan started giggling uncontrollably and put her hand over her mouth. "Like some man made drug is going to affect me, General! I've lived on Planet Vegeta since I was born! I've done more them my fair share of drugs." She admitted.

"Hmm…telling secrets. Yep, they're working." He said as he ran the back of his hand gently down her cheek.

Pan stopped giggling and looked up at him. "You're not like all the others, General."

"I know," He said, smiling. "Call me Juunanagou."

He leaned down and kissed her cherry lips, they were soft and moist as he ran his hand into her hair.

Pan took a deep breath and pressed herself into him, but pulled back feeling the hair between her fingers.

"As much as I want this, I still have a job to do and being in the state that I am I think I should get some rest."

Juunanagou nodded his head and stood up. "I'll take you to you room."

Pan stood up and left the General's office. He took her into an elevator and pushed the down button. She leaned against the side of the wall and felt the shin around her eyes.

"The redness is almost gone. At least that's something good." He said, trying to raise her spirits.

Pan just shrugged. "I want to be left alone when I get to my room, General."

"As you wish." He said as the elevator came to a halt. They stepped out into the hall and down a few doors until they came to a door reading "Princess Pan"

"Wow, it's nice to see someone cares…" She mumbled.

"Of course. I went to every extent when I was informed of your arrival." He said, handing her a security card. "It's for your room only."

"And the rest of the base?" She asked.

"Well, I'm not supposed to give you a key to any other door. King's rules." He explained.

"Not even the key to your room?" She asked, looking innocent.

"Goodnight, Princess." He said, opening the door for her and handed her the card.

Pan took it and stumbled into her room. After the door was closed, she straightened and walked to her bed. "What does a girl have to do to get some damn privacy around here?" She said, plopping down on the bed.

"Call me Juunanagou!" She said, perkily in a mocking tone. "God, he's sweet, but this whole protective bullshit has to end! How does my father expect me to do my job if no one will leave me alone for 5 damn seconds!" She growled, lying down with her hands behind her head.

"I'm an assassin…no one is supposed to know anything about when and where I am! I should just blow out of here without them knowing and find something fun to do." She said pulling one of her hands from behind her head.

She opened her palm and looked at the long lavender hair. "Something funny…" She said. "How did you…" She said, remembering their previous encounter.

It didn't make any sense. If he were, just an ordinary human there was no way he would have been able to catch her fist in mid-air. The force of her attack should have sent him flying back, not the other way around.

He must have been on something or they had it wrong and he wasn't human at all. Well, whatever it was, he got her attention, which may or may not be a good thing. She was more interested in finding things out about her mystery man then doing her job.

Pan sighed and put her hand on her stomach. "My father thinks he can control me from another planet when he can't control me on his own? If this is his way of teaching me a lesson, he's so…w..r..o..n..g…"

Windows stretched along the ceiling of her room just over her bed. Through them, you could see a small hill leading to some jagged rocks of a giant mountain the military base was built on. As she looked through them, she saw something moving over the rocks.

She didn't know how she managed to see them at all in the darkness because they were wearing all back. Black mask, back hood…THE HUMAN!!

"Ohh…coming back for round two!" She said getting to her feet as he disappeared into the darkness. "Just where do you think your going." She said, opening the bedroom door.

There was a guard at each end of the hall and one at the elevator. She could easily knock all three of them out, but that would cause alarm and she'd be caught. She didn't want to risk them telling her father and having him order them to "try" and lock her in some room with no windows or easy way out.

She closed the door quietly and turned to look around the room. "I've gotten out of more secure places then this…" She said, rubbing her chin. "The windows."

She walked over to a bunch of black suitcases next to the bed. "How nice. They brought me my things. At least they're good for something." She said, opening one of them. "Where's my glass cutter…oh! Here it is!"

She pulled it out and jumped to a thin ledge under the window. "We only need a little hole for me to fit through…it won't be missed." She said, suctioning it to the glass. She traced a small circle into the glass and popped it out without making any noise.

"I'm better then I thought." She whispered, dropping the glass on her bed. She squeezed through the hole and crawled up the mountain in the direction she saw him disappear. When she got to the top, he was standing less then 10 feet in front of her with his back turned.

"Took you long enough…I've been waiting"

Smiled Well, there you go! I hope you like it so far! He sure had some nerve throwing that in Pan's face! He'll be lucky if he makes it through the story with his life! Anyway, please review!! 


	4. One Step Closer

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy writes Akira Toriyama.

Ok, people…I hate repeating myself, but this story like all the others is totally mine! Anyone who says otherwise can take it up with me or be shot!

****

Pan- 18

Trunks- 21

Bra- 19

Goten- 20

Juunanagou- 19

Marron- 21

Make up other ages as you please.

So Far Away

Chapter 4

On Step Closer

He crossed his arms and stood there with his back to her.

Pan stopped and stared. He'd been waiting for her?

"There were some obstacles in my way, but I've taken care of them."

He chuckled and turned his head to the side, so he could glance at her. "I thought assassins moved faster then that."

"How did-"

"How did I know you were sent to kill me." He said, finishing her sentence. "I'm not stupid, Princess. You Saiyans think we know nothing, but we know more then you'll ever know."

Pan glared and put her hands on her hips. "It's not nice to interrupt a person when their talking." She snapped.

"Or stealing a species planet and turning them into slaves!" he snapped back.

Pan jumped a little. It had been a long time since someone other then her father had the nerve to shout at her. There was definitely something different about him. She didn't know if she was angry or intrigued by his aggressive tone.

"I have nothing to do with the slavery of your people…I'm just here to do my job." She admitted.

"Even if that means killing an innocent man?" He asked, roughly.

"No one's innocent." She persisted.

"That's a lie. Woman…children…they're innocent." He said, turning his head back.

"Maybe children, but even they can be devious, but what about you? Are you sure your innocent?" She asked in a low voice almost as though she was coming on to him…which maybe she was…

He chuckled again. "No, Princess…I'm not innocent. I've had my evils in the past, but I'm fighting to save these people."

Pan smirked and put her hands to her sides. "Is that so?" She asked. "Well, I didn't know a woman could take on such a responsibility."

"You and I both know I'm not a woman." He replied, smugly.

"I wouldn't know since you run around in that mask and hood." She said, putting the lock of hair into her pocket. "Why don't you turn around and reveal yourself?"

"Alright," He said, turning to face her. He tugged at his hood until it fell and allowed his lavender hair to fall.

"And the mask." She urged.

"Hmm…" He said, smirking. "Promise you won't fall in love with me." He said in a tone that sent shivers through her body.

"Loves for fools."

"True, but maybe it's the fool who never found love." He acquired, taking the mask from his face. He had soft, but manly features along with his blue eyes. Pan was always a sucker for blue eyes.

"You were expecting me to fall in love with that?" She asked, sounding snotty.

He titled his eyes at her and smiled. "Deny it all you like, Princess. It's not like you're the greatest thing I've ever seen."

__

BURN!!

Pan's jaw just about hit the floor. Who the hell was he to tell her she wasn't any better then anyone else! She had men dropping to their knees to get even one word out of her!…unless he was just trying to push her buttons, which he was.

"Really? If I'm nothing special, why have you been waiting for me?" She asked, sounding bratty.

He crossed his arms again and nodded his head. "Fair enough. I did come here to get your attention and I have been waiting for you, but not because of what your thinking. I didn't come here to flirt or any of that crap. I'm here because I want to know why I didn't break the bones in your hand like all the other's who've attempted to attack me."

Pan raised her eyebrows and lifted her hand to look at it. There were purple bruises running along her knuckles where he was holding onto her hand.

"I-I didn't even notice those were there." She said, in surprise, rubbing her knuckles.

"You didn't even flinch, cry out in pain, or snap one bone…why?" He asked, becoming angry.

Pan looked back at him and glared. "What about you? How did you manage to stop my attack like that. No one's ever done that before."

"Answer first." He hissed, narrowing his eyes on her.

Pan clenched her teeth trying to calm herself. She didn't care for his bossiness, but she wanted answers from him as well.

"I'm not like ordinary Saiyans. I'm the daughter of the King of all Saiyans and I was trained by the strongest fighter in the universe, Son Goku, when I was younger, but I'm not expecting you to know who that is. He died along time ago."

He flinched at Vegeta and Goku's name being mentioned, but showed no other interest.

"I'm sure your guessing that I'm weak just because I'm a woman, but your wrong." She continued.

He nodded his head and put his hand up to rub his chin. "So, what your saying is your just another scumbag Saiyan who happens to be stronger then all of them."

"Pretty much, but I'm not stronger than all of them…" She admitted, glaring to the side.

"Ok, I just called your race scum and you have nothing to say in defense?" He asked scratching his head. "Something's wrong here."

Pan crossed her arms angrily and looked away from him. "I said I way a Saiyan, but I never said I was proud of it." She snapped, kicking up dirt.

"Hey now," He said, putting his hands out. "There's no need to throw a fit."

"I'm not throwing a fit!!" She bellowed, throwing her hands down to her sides.

"Whatever." He said, putting his hands down.

Pan was fighting the urge to tackle him to the ground and strangle him to death. What a smart ass! She was the one with the attitude! She didn't need competition! Especially from somebody like him!

"I answered your question now answer mine." She said, becoming impatient.

"Ok, Princess, I-"

"Stop calling me that! My name is Pan!" She snapped, growing tired of people repeatedly calling her Princess. As long as she was going to be on another planet she might as well lead somewhat of a normal life…not like the profession of an assassin was anything normal.

He jumped back and put his hands in the air again. "Wow! That's some explosive temper you've got there, girl! I'll call you Pan if you insist." He said, mockingly.

"Just shut up and answered my question." She ordered.

His mouth twisted in annoyance. "Don't you even want to know what my name-"

"It's Trunks, yes I know, now answer my question!" She snapped loudly.

Trunks pulled his arms close to his body and slightly turned his body to the side still looking at her. "Oh…you're a mean one, aren't you!" He said, tauntingly as he narrowed his eyes, shook his head, and puckered his lips.

Pan's eyes almost budged out of her head as she bit her tongue to keep herself from screaming at him. She didn't want anyone to hear her and come running, ruining everything. She needed to be alone with him…for informational reasons…stop looking at me like that!!

"Please, just answer my question because I answered yours." She said as nicely as possible.

"Aww, you said please! That means a lot to me." He teased, dropping his silly act. "Alright, I'll answer your question because you did answer mine." He said, cracking his knuckles. "You can't tell anyone though."

Pan almost died trying to hold in her laugher. "Um, I promise…"

Trunks smiled stupidly and crossed his arms again. "Don't worry, it was a joke. I know you couldn't keep a secret if you tried."

"Hey now! You don't know that! You don't even know-"

"Anyway!" He said, interestingly. "Everyone knows, but that scum King of yours has been keeping it from you and Goten. See…I'm really Vegeta's-"

All of a sudden, behind Trunks there was a bright flash of lights as a space craft of General Juunanagou's men came speeding towards Trunks.

"Well, it's been fun, but I've gotta run!" Trunks said, turning and looking into the lights. "Tell Juunanagou I say hi!" He shouted over the noise of the craft landing and started running towards her.

"Wait! I'm not done talking to you." She yelled, as he ran passed her and looked over the edge of the mountain.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other again!" He said as General Juunanagou stepped out of the crafted started running towards them.

"Princess! What are you doing!" He shouted.

Trunks smirked when she didn't turn her gaze to look at him. "Well, that's my queue!" He said, reaching up and grabbing a hold of her long hair. "And a little payback!"

He took a small chunk of her hair with him as he jumped off the side of the mountain and disappear into the night.

Pan screamed grabbing the side of her throbbing head. "That little bastard." She chuckled to herself as Juunanagou grabbed her shoulder roughly.

This chapter is a little shorter then the others because it was supposed to be strictly a Trunks-Pan moment chapter, thought I don't think they had many "moments" Anyway, please review!! Thanks! 


	5. Point of Authority

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy writes Akira Toriyama.

Ok, people…I hate repeating myself, but this story like all the others is totally mine! Anyone who says otherwise can take it up with me or be shot!

****

Pan- 18

Trunks- 21

Bra- 19

Goten- 20

Juunanagou- 19

Marron- 21

Make up other ages as you please.

So Far Away

Chapter 5

Point Of Authority

Juunanagou flung her around and gripped her shoulder tightly. "What the hell do you think your doing!" He shouted, shaking her a bit."

Pan's eyebrows went up as she looked at him. "That's none of your business, General." She said as calmly as possible.

"I told you to stay in your room!" He continued, tightening his grip.

"The hell you did!" She snapped, ripping his arms from her shoulders.

"You're to stay in your room and inform us when you're going out on your mission! Orders from the King!" He yelled, grabbing her wrist.

"Excuse me!!" Pan shouted, pushing him away. "Who the hell do you think you're giving orders to! I'll be giving the orders and I'll leave when ever I fucking feel like it!"

"I don't think so! Orders came straight from King Vegeta and he says-"

"I don't give a shit what he says!" She screamed, hitting a few soldiers as they tried to restrain her from behind.

"Don't be like this, Pan! Just do as your father orders and everything will be fine!" He said, grabbing both her wrists this time.

…that was it. She had had enough of this bullshit! It was time to voice her authority. No one could talk to her like that and get away with it…except maybe Trunks, but that was a different story. ;)

Pan pulled one hand free and bashed the palm of her hand into the Juunanagou's nose. There was a loud cracking noise as he dropped to his knees and blood poured down over his chin. He put his hand to his face trying to stop the blood.

She stood over him with her hands on her hips. "Let's get one thing straight!" She shouted, grabbing the breastplate of his armor. "You shouldn't be worrying about Vegeta! He's millions of miles away! What you should be worrying about is trying not to piss me off!"

A couple more soldiers tried pulling her off the General, but they were easily dismissed when she powered up her Ki, which sent them flying in the opposite direction. It was almost as if it formed a shield around them because none of the other Saiyans could get through it.

"I will _kill_ you, General! Along with every other pathetic Saiyan here! I'm the one in charge, so don't you fucking forget it! I take orders from no one, especially from my father!" She screamed, throwing him to the ground.

"I'm not some weak little girl! You will show me some damn respect or I'll destroy every last one of you!" Pan's face started to turn red as she turned to look at the Saiyan soldiers. "How dare you treat me like this! I should have every last one of you killed for your negligent!"

Pan leaned down and grabbed Juunanagou by his armor again. She pulled his blood covered face close to hers. "I will come and go as I please, General. You won't be sending your little watch guards after me and you won't be telling my father about this…understands?" She said in a quiet voice as her right eye started twitching.

He slowly nodded his head. "As _you _ordered, Princess."

Pan smiled and dropped him. "That's what I thought." She said, lowering her Ki. She turned away from him and walked to the edge of the cliff. "I'll be wanting another room…one that haven't been bugged." She said, jumping off the side.

One of the Saiyan soldiers ran to Juunanagou and helped him up. "General?" He asked. "What do you want us to do about her? Call the King?"

"No." Juunanagou said, shaking his head. "You heard what the Princess ordered. She'll come and go as she pleases and we're not to tell the King anything."

"But sir-"

"You heard me! She's your Princess and the one giving the orders! You wouldn't keep watch over me and you won't do it to her. She's an assassin and works alone…she'll follow her own orders." He said, walking back to the spacecraft, wiping the blood from his nose.

"Yes, sir…"

"Goddamn it!" Pan screamed, walking back and forth in one of the training facilities outside of the main military building. "He thinks he can control me from another planet!" She yelled, punching a hole in one of the walls. "I'm not a child! I've completed millions of missions on my own! What makes him think I need to be supervised! I can do it on my own! I kill people for a living!"

She tore a long pole from the ground and throwing it into a giant swimming pool off to the right and sat down after being splashed. "I'll show him…I'll kill that human and prove I can handle everything!"

Pan rested her face on her hands as General Juunanagou walked up to her slowly. His nose had stopped bleeding, but he had a nose brace on it. She glared as he stopped in front of her.

"I guess I deserved having my nose broken." He said, looking down at her.

"I agree." She grumbled angrily.

"I'm sorry for what I've been doing to you. I never should have thought for one minute that I could try to give you orders. I guess your father somehow lead me to believe the Princess had no higher power over me at all, but how could I really believe that? I'm just a 4 Star General…next to the Princess that means nothing." He said leaning against the wall, she'd punched the hole through.

Pan shook her head and stood up slowly. "I'm an assassin, General. Next to the number one ranked assassin a 4 Star General looked like nothing." She explained, walking away from him with her arms wrapped around herself. "I wish people would start seeing me as an assassin and not a Princess."

"Pan." He said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me, Juunanagou." She said, rolling her shoulder. "I've had enough of people touching me."

He pulled his hand back and frowned. "I'll take you to your new room." He said walking passed her.

Pan followed slowly behind. He took her passed her old room, back into the elevator and pushed the up button. They went three floors and stopped. When the doors opened, the hall was completely bare.

Pan looked up at him confused.

"Not many people stay on his floor. It's were all the Top Secret stuff happens, so there won't be microphones or anything like that."

Pan nodded her head and followed him down the hall, stopping at a pare of giant doors.

"It's the room your uncle's stays in when he's here. We've cleaned and stored his things in another area." He explained.

Pan opened the door and walked in. As she looked around there was a king sized bed with a giant window over looking the base and his own personal bathroom. She chuckled and sat on the bed.

Figured Goten would make a big deal about his sleeping quarters. He never surprised her a bit.

"I'll leave you to you doings and here's the key to all the entrances on the base." He said, handing her a security card.

Pan took it, but didn't lift her head to look at him.

"Well, goodnight. I hope you won't keep me in the dark on everything." He said starting to close the door.

"Juunanagou." Pan said, looking over at him.

"Huh?" He asked, stopping for a minute.

"Thank you." She said, lying down.

A small smile cracked his face. "Your welcome." He said closing the door.

Pan set the card on the corner of the nightstand next to the bed and stood up. She walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the giant mirror. The redness under her eyes was practically gone.

"I still have a job to do and I'm going to do it no matter what." She said, pulling her black shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. She reached around the back of her black leather pants, pulled the zipper, and slid them down her slender legs until they hit the floor.

She stepped out of it and unsnapped her bra, letting it fall to the floor in front of her and bent down to take off her underwear when she paused and stared at her pants. She picked it up and pulled the lavender hair from the pocket.

"Trunks..." She said, holding it and turned to start some bathwater in the oversized bath. She proud in some bubbles and sank into the water when it was bubbly enough, holding his hair in one hand tightly.

"What where you going to tell me?" She said, staring at it like it was going to reveal the answer somehow. "What makes you special compared to everyone else?"

She chuckled to herself and turned her head to the side. "I'm talking to a chuck of hair…I've gone insane." She said, dropping it to the ground. "I'm going to find you where ever you are, Trunks...and I'm going to kill you. Nothing will change that."

Trunks sat in a chair in a dark room, leaning over a wooden desktop. In his hand, the chunk of Pan's jet-black hair.

"Why can't I stop thinking about you?" He said, smelling her hair. It still smelt like her shampoo, strawberries and cream. He smiled and leaned back in his chair as the door opened, casting a bright light into the room.

"Hey!" He spat, squinting his eyes as they turned the lights on.

"What are you doing sitting in the dark?" Asked the teal haired woman from earlier that day, obviously Trunk's sister.

"Nothing, why are you bothering me, Bra?" He asked becoming annoyed.

Bra crossed her arms. "Their celebrating and want their leader to be with them."

Trunks glared at her. "Celebrating for what? Our people or at least what's left of them are living in poverty! I won't celebrate until those heartless animals have given these people's lives and planet back to them!" He shouted, turning away from her in his seat.

"I agree, Trunks, but it's the only thing that's keeping them going!" She argued.

He ignored her and put the hair on his leg. "Any word from them?" He asked.

"No." Bra answered. "The half-breeds haven't contacted us, yet."

"Don't call them that!" Trunks yelled getting to his feet. "Don't forget what you are and if it wasn't for them we probably wouldn't have made it this far!"

"Well, sorry!" Bra hissed, noticing something on the floor. "What's that?" She asked, walking towards it.

Trunks looked down and saw the hair lying at his feet. It must have fallen off when he jumped out of his seat.

"Nothing!" He said, hysterically, snatching it off the floor before Bra could get her hands on it.

Bra tilted her eyes at him. "Is there something funny going on?" She asked, suspiciously.

"No.." He answered, coolly.

"Just where did you disappear to earlier?" She asked, moving towards him.

"I told you," He said, putting his hand behind his back. "I stayed behind to make sure they didn't follow us."

"You're lying." She said, not believing him for a minute.

"Don't call me a liar!" He said glaring.

Bra shook her head. "Whatever just come downstairs, so they don't start tearing the place apart." She said, closing the door behind her as she left.

Trunks wiped the sweat from his forehead and sat back down in his chair. "She's so nosey sometimes." He said, putting her hair back into his pocket.

"Don't leave me waiting, assassin."

Haha, they're talking to one another's hair!! They're nuts!

****

-Missy


	6. Honor Thy FatherNot!

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy writes Akira Toriyama.

Ok, people…I hate repeating myself, but this story like all the others is totally mine! Anyone who says otherwise can take it up with me or be shot!

****

Pan- 18

Trunks- 21

Bra- 19

Goten- 20

Juunanagou- 19

Marron- 21

Make up other ages as you please.

So Far Away

Chapter 6

Honor Thy Father…Not!

After getting out of the bubble bath, Pan put on a robe and laid down on the giant bed. Trunks seemed to be the only thing on her mind. Not Goten, Vegeta, or Juunanagou. She wasn't even thinking about her mission. The thought was killing the light haired annoyance was the farthest thing from her mind.

"He's so annoying!" She said quietly to herself. "Some nerve that guys has…talking to me like I'm some nobody! Out of all the egotistical jerks I've met in my life, he has to be the worst!"

Her anger quickly faded as a smile flashed across her face. "It's not my fault he's brave and cares for his people before himself."

Pan become giggly and had to slap herself. "How clueless and naïve…they'd just as soon as kill him if it were worth enough. What a heroic moron." She mumbled, becoming drowsy.

She mumbled a few more words before slipping off into a soundless slumber.

Two floors down General Juunanagou had received a phone call from Planet Vegeta.

"I didn't expect you to be calling so soon, your highness." Juunanagou said as a giant screen with Vegeta's face hovered before him.

"I figured I'd see who Pan was doing. Has she moved out yet?" Vegeta asked, sitting on his thrown.

Juunanagou put his hand on the back of his neck and rubbed at a tense muscle. "She refuses to come out of her room, sir."

A familiar vein budged out of Vegeta's forehead as he moved closer to the TV screen. "What?" He questioned, doing his best not to yell.

Juunanagou swallowed hard. "She…she won't come out of her room." He repeated.

Vegeta crushed the orb he was holding in his hand and grabbed the TV screen with both hands after dropping the mangled orb. "What happened to your nose, General?"

Juunanagou looked down as though he was going to be able to see his nose. "What are you talking about?" He asked stupidly.

Vegeta sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair. "I'm not in the mood for games, General."

Juunanagou looked shocked as though he'd had forgotten. "Oh!" He said loudly. "Your wondering why I have a bandage over my nose."

Vegeta slapped his lips together, growing tired.

Juunanagou chuckled to himself nervously. "Um, the human resistance attacked the base and I was hit in the nose." He lied.

"Ok." Vegeta said, rubbing his eyes. "I'm getting the impression that my daughter isn't happy about me keeping tabs on her. Nothing is going to lead me to believe some human did that to you."

Juunanagou sighed and put his head down. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry I lied."

"I don't have time for this, General! I want to speak to my daughter now!" He ordered.

"But-I think she's sleeping…"

"I don't care! Wake her up!" He shouted.

"Yes, sir."

Juunanagou did as he was told and got into the elevator. He stopped and walked to Bra's room muttering swear words. He stopped and knocked on her room hoping that did earn him another blow to the face.

"Princess, are you up?" He asked, cracking the door a bit.

Pan stirred a little, but didn't wake. She was dead a sleep.

Juunanagou stepped in the room and closed the door softly behind him. He walked quietly to the side of the bed and sat down next to her.

"Princess?" He asked, poking her arm.

She rolled over more on her back causing her robe to fall open. The tops of her breast were exposed to the world as Juunanagou swallowed hard.

"Your fathers on the screen…he wants to speak with you." He whispered so not even he could hear it. Lee shifted his eyes around the room and placed his hand just above her collarbone.

He was about to slid his hand over one of her breast as there was the sound of a gun clicking. He looked down to see that both Pan's eyes were now open and looking directly at him. He glanced to the side realizing there was a gun being held to his head.

"Now, General. I thought you understood my father's rules perfectly." She said looking down at his hand that was barley above her breasts.

"I'd remove your hand unless you want to lose it." She said, sliding the gun across his cheek to his chin.

Juunanagou swallowed the lump in his throat and pulled his hand away from her.

Pan smiled and sat up on her knees still holding the gun to his head. "I don't believe I gave you permission to touch me this time, General."

"I'm sorry, Princess…I don't know what I was thinking."

Small beads of sweat were beginning to form along his forehead.

"I know exactly what you were thinking. Just because I gave you some of the goods earlier in no way means you can just take some whenever you want." She said, pulling her robe shut finally.

"Of course not." He replied, sweat rolling down his cheek.

"So, is there a reason to why you've come into my room and woken me up or we're you just looking to cop a feel?" She asked, lowering the gun just above his groin.

Juunanagou shut his eyes not knowing if he should quiver in fear or arousal. "The King's on the screen and he wishes to talk with you."

Pan dropped her hand to her side and growled angrily. "Checking up on me then." She said, getting off the bed on the other side.

Juunanagou opened his eye and wiped the sweat from his forehead, sighing in relief.

"Please leave so I can get dressed. Tell my father I'll be there in a moment." She said, walking into the bathroom.

He did as she asked and returned to the communications room.

Shortly after, Pan came walking through the doors of the counteractions room. She pushed people out of her way and stood in front of the screen with her father's face on it.

"What the hell to you want?" She snapped.

Vegeta chuckled to himself in disbelief at her nerve to disrespect him in front of all the people in the room. "Leave us!" He ordered.

Everyone besides Pan and Juunanagou scattered around in fear, fighting their way out of the door.

"I'll be outside if you need anything." Juunanagou said, leaving the room.

"Why haven't you begun your mission, yet?" Vegeta asked roughly as another face came on the screen. It was Goten.

"Hey! How's it going?" He asked, excitedly.

Pan rolled her eyes and looked away from the screen. "It's going…"

"That's good." He said, pulling the screen away from Vegeta so she couldn't see him. "Someone wants to say something to you." Goten said as Paris showed up.

"Pan!" She shouted, hanging on Goten's arm. "You missed my 18th birthday!" She said, pouting. "You left me here to be entertained by this moron!"

"Hey!" Goten said, nudging her lightly. "That's not what you said last night."

Pan's face fell into one of those "duh…" positions and grabbed the screen.

"What do you mean last night? What happened last night!" Pan asked hysterically, shaking the screen.

"Nothing." Paris said, giggling as Goten smirked.

Pan shook her head and narrowed her eyes on Goten. "So, where's Marron, Goten?" She asked suspiciously.

Goten stopped smirking and looked at her. "I don't know. I'm sure she's around here somewhere...haven't seen her since last night."

"What exactly have you been doing since they sent me to this shit hole?" She asked becoming aggravated.

"Nothing, what have you been doing?" Goten asked, smiling at Paris again.

Pan sighed and cracked her neck. "Let me tell you!" She said, letting go of the screen. "Dad's had people following me like-"

"Ok, that's enough! I've have to talk to your niece about her job, so if you don't mind." Vegeta said shooing the both of them from the thrown room.

"How dare you do something like this to me!" Pan snapped.

Vegeta turned his attention back to her and glared. "I did what I had to do."

"Bullshit! How could you sneak around my back like this! I'm an assassin, I work alone and on my own terms!" She shouted, picking something up and throwing it across the room.

"Calm down, Pan! I'm just trying to make sure you don't get into any trouble." He said in his defense.

"I don't need you watching over me! I've completed a million missions without so much as a scratch!" She yelled, picking up a chair.

"Maybe I should send Goten back in. This doesn't seem to be working out."

Pan was about to throw the chair, but stopped and glared over at Vegeta. "You know what." She said, walking over to the screen. "FUCK OFF!!" She screamed, slamming the chair into the screen.

Vegeta's face became blurry as the screen fell to the ground. There was a giant crack in the middle of it.

Pan leaned over it and looked down at her father's face. "I'll finish this mission on my own and prove I'm better then Goten once and for all! Until then, you just mind your own fucking business and let me take care of mine, you nosy son-of-a-bitch!"

With that said, Pan bashed the crap out of the screen until the feed from Planet Vegeta was lost and her father's face could no longer be seen.

She growled loudly and dropped the chair as Juunanagou came running in. He stopped when Pan looked at him, brushing the hair that had fallen into her eyes to the side.

"I'll be leaving now, General." She said, walking passed him.

Juunanagou nod his head and looked at the damage before him. Pan was going to be in a lot of trouble.

****

-Missy


	7. Old Friends

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy writes Akira Toriyama.

Ok, people…I hate repeating myself, but this story like all the others is totally mine! Anyone who says otherwise can take it up with me or be shot!

****

Pan- 18

Trunks- 21

Bra- 19

Goten- 20

Juunanagou- 19

Marron- 21

Make up other ages as you please.

So Far Away

Chapter 7

Old Friends

Pan avoided people in the hall as she made her way back to her sleeping quarters. She passed some Saiyan girls, new recruits, she figured. They were huddled together in a corner, giggling at their commanding officer. The young and their crushes. They'd soon find out it wasn't all about boys and giggles once they got into their training and the man they considered a "hunk" was yelling in their faces. She figured every single one of them would be sent home for being too sensitive.

She shook her head, sliding her card through the security lock. She slipped in and dug through her things, grabbing anything she thought she was going to need. How hard could killing the human really be? He didn't look that strong…she figured she wasn't going to need much.

She packed two automatic 9mm glocks that she modified to fire like a machine gun. She didn't have to worry about pulling the trigger numerous times if she didn't need to. If she wanted to fire one shot, she'd pull the trigger and release. For continuous shots, she'd pull the trigger and hold. She didn't care much for continuous shots, it made her feel like she couldn't do the job with one shot, but it was useful. If one bullet couldn't stop an enemy…the rest of them would.

She pulled two sheathed silver bladed dangers from one of the black briefcases she had delivered to her room and throw them into the bag along with a few other things she thought to be useful in her haunt for the human male.

She dressed herself in human clothing she'd taken from the decontamination room where they cleaned the human slaves before shipping them off to other planets to sell to the highest bidder.

It was different from what people on Planet Vegeta wore. All the women ever wore were skirts, dresses, or their Saiyan armor which wasn't very appealing in her point-of-view. She had a pare normal pants, shoes, and a spaghetti string shirt reading "Bitch Princess"

Pan smirked and grabbed what the humans called a cloak. She figured this is what they wore before the destruction of their planet. She was hoping to blend in with the rest of them as Trunks and Bra came in on their "secret" ransack of the slave's holding cells. There was someone on the inside helping the humans whom she ratted out by laying eyes on him. She didn't realize it was him at first, but she should have.

She made her way into the dungeon where the human holding cells where. It was a pitiful sight, she thought, walking passed the prisoners. The cells where dirty and they were being forced to sleep on hard, cold, wet floors.

There were small children huddled in corners with their parents…too bad they hadn't the slightest clue they where going to be taken away from the arms of their loving parents and shipped off for slavery.

Pan turned her head at the sight of an elderly man coughing uncontrollably. Of course the Saiyans kept all the medicine to themselves and let their human slaves die of sickness and disease. She didn't know what to think. A part of her wanted to release them, but she wasn't sure if life on the outside would be any better for them…what should she care anyway? She had nothing to do with them. She was there to do a job, not care about what happened to the planets occupants.

She couldn't help, but shutter, however. Everywhere she looked, death. The scent of it was even in the air if you know what death smelt like and she knew all too well. It almost made her feel remorse for all those she'd killed in the past, _almost_.

She had enough of the place, it was beginning to depress her.

"Make sure everything is sealed up and locked down before your relieved of your duties." She said, walking passed the guard on night duty. He had black hair that jetted out to a point.

"Pan? Is that you?" A familiar voice asked from behind.

She stopped and turned to see a smiling Uuba.

Her eye brows raised. "Uuba? What are you doing here?" She asked, walking over to him. He sat on a rolling chair in front of a desk covered in paper work.

"Working." He answered.

She rolled her eyes. "Some line of work you've gone into. You of all people should be sickened by this type of treatment to a species."

She was trying to sound as rough as possible. She didn't want him to know how happy she was to see him. His presents filled her with warmth and security, not something that happened very often.

He leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the desk of papers. "We all have our reasons." He said, yawning.

Pan shook her head. "Give it up, Uuba. You suck at hiding things. Everything about this is wrong and you know it."

Uuba sighed deeply and looked up into her eyes caringly. "It's good to know you care."

Pan's face twisted in shock and irritation. Hey now, she had a reputation to protect and couldn't have people running around saying she's gone soft. That was the last thing she needed at this point in time.

"I never said I thought it was wrong, just you." She hissed, shoving his feet off the desk and settled herself in front of him. She picked up a stack of papers sitting next to her and flipped through them. "What's all this crap?"

Uuba's eyes narrowed at her action of tossing him to the side and sat up straight in his seat. "Slave papers." He answered, calmly.

Look of boredom came over her face. "Fun…" She said, throwing them across the desk.

"Hey!" He snapped. "I just straightened those out. Now look at them!"

Pan turned her head lazily and looked down at the pile of messed papers as they spread out across the deck top. "Oops, my bad." She said, grabbing him by the collar of his uniform, pulling his lips close to hers.

"Guess I'll have to be punished." She whispered seductively.

uuba swallowed hard and stared into her beautiful eyes. She didn't wait for a response, pulling him to her soft lips. He slid his hands up her thighs and cupped her buttock, pulling her closer to his strong body.

She wrapped her arms around his neck requesting access passed his lips which he granted. She moaned softly feeling his tongue slid against her own. She had long gone forgotten what a wonderful kisser he was over the years.

Uuba suddenly drifted out of ecstasy from the taste of Bra's sweet lips and back to reality, pulling away from the hormone stricken princess. She growled at the loss of contacted and looked at him questionably.

"Your not doing this to me again…I won't let you." He said roughly, standing up from the desk. He wiped the sweat that had formed along his hairline.

Pan crossed her arms and pouted silently.

"I told you I wasn't doing this anymore." He said, turning to face her. "I gave up on us a long time ago. You'll never commit yourself to me and doing this just hurts too much."

She sighed and stood up off the desk. "I'll never understand you, Uuba!" She snapped angrily. "It's obvious we still have feelings for one another and you still deny yourself!"

"The only thing I ever denied was the fact that you would never love me!" Uuba shouted, moving towards her. He grabbed her by the wrist and forced her back to the desk.

Her eyes darkened on him. "If you were another man, I would kill you."

Uuba matched her glare and released her. "You've come here for something, what is it so you can go?" He asked coldly.

Pan stood up and straightened her clothing. "I know what's been going on."

Uuba looked at her strangely, ignoring her. "What are you doing in human clothing?"

"Never mind that and stop playing dumb." She insisted.

Uuba crossed his arms and leaned against the desk. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Bullshit! I know what your doing here, Uuba. I wasn't born yesterday like all those other morons." She said lowering her voice so only he could hear her.

"No one can figure out how the resistance keeps getting in here and freeing the slaves, but I know. Your working from the inside, your just letting them in."

"Pan!" Goten hissed, his anger rising. "If you tell-"

"Don't worry. I haven't told anyone and I don't plan on it, but I need a favor."

Her words calmed him, but know there was a catch. "What?" He asked.

"Just before Trunks and his sister make their move, I need you to throw me into one of the cells, so they think I'm another human and take me with them."

Uuba was taking a drink of water when he choked after hearing her words. He turned to her abruptly and throw the empty cup to the ground. "Let you in so you can just kill Trunks!" He shouted.

Pan slapped her hand over his mouth. "Say it a little louder! Your lucky no one is roaming these parts." She said, lowering her hand.

Goten looked at her curiously. "I'm not letting you in."

"You might as well because one way or another I will find him." She snapped in annoyance to his stubbornness.

"You know, Pan." He said moving closer to her. "I've noticed you've changed a lot since we last saw one another."

"You don't know what your talking about." She hissed.

"Really? How are things with you and Vegeta?"

Pan heaved her hand into the air and planted it firmly across his cheek making a loud smack. "Don't bring my father into this!"

Uuba smirked and turned his head back towards her. "Alright, you win. I'll do this one little favor only because I know it's not going happen."

Pan just about jumped out of her skin. Not another one thinking she couldn't do her job!

"You don't know what your talking about! Why wouldn't I do it? It's my job!"

Uuba shook his head and chuckled. "If I know Trumls like I think I do, he's not going to give you the slightest chance."

Pan almost popped a blood vessel in her forehead listening to him. How dare he say much a thing! She was the Princess of all Saiyans! There wasn't anything she couldn't do!

"Don't make me have to remind you of my power, baka." She said, her Ki slowly rising.

Uuba threw all caution to the wind and decided to join in on her little game. "Well," He said smirking. "The only place I remember seeing your power was in the bedroom."

She glared at him and flashed a smirk herself. "Don't underestimate me. I'll kill the human and put an end to your little resistance thingie."

"Whatever you say, but I'm starting to get the feeling your more into defying your father then doing something he's asked of you. I don't believe you'll do it, Pan. You and I both know what's happening here is wrong."

Pan turned away and started towards the door. "I'll be back in an hour. I won't be expecting a warm welcoming."

She slammed the dungeon doors leaving behind a still smirking Uuba. How smug was he! Thinking he knew her…he didn't know shit! After two years he had the nerve to say something like that to her! He was lucky they'd been friends first before anything else.

****

Another's Note- Ok, so I throw Uuba in there…I don't even really like him all that much. : Shrugs: Oh well, it sounded good.

****

-Missy


End file.
